‘Jugala’ is a new and distinct variety of apple tree Malus domestica Borkh. This new variety is a naturally occurring whole tree mutation of ‘Mitchgla’ Gala (not patented). ‘Jugala’ was first observed in an orchard located at Saint Paul D'Espis, near Montauban in the Tarn et Garonne region of southwest France, and was selected because of its advanced coloring as compared to the surrounding ‘Mitchgla’ trees. ‘Jugala’ was asexually reproduced by budding and fruited through two successive generations in two different locations in France (Seiches sur Le Loir and VillersCotterets) and has been observed to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations.